Pokemon Delusional Version
by SquareRootofNine
Summary: A totally messed up parody of black/white. A guy named MC don't ask what it stands for  goes on an adventure with epic forth wall gags, traitorous friends, video game cameos, and Lisa's Treehowz!
1. Well, It's a start?

Pokemon Delusional Version

This is my first story, so I decided to make a parody of the new Pokemon Black/White versions.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not ownz Pokemon. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Well, It's a Start?

It was a beautiful day in Nuvema Town. The sun was shining, the sky was spotless, and- oh let's just get this over with already.

Cheren: Oh man! She's late AGAIN!

Main character: Who?

Cheren: Bianca, stupid! She's supposed to be here by now! Today's the day we get our Pokemon!

MC: Oh yeah, right. HER.

Suddenly, the door bust open and a girl with a green hat rushed in.

Bianca: Oh Crap. I'm late again, aren't I?

MC: Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can start my inevitable journey that is probably part of some weird video game in some parallel universe that I don't know about.

MC walks over to a simplistic box and takes off the lid. Inside were three shiny, new pokeballs. MC siezes the one in the middle. He had been planning to get Snivy for almost forever. Cheren takes hold of the one to the far left, Tepig, which he knew had a type advantage against Snivy. Bianca had zoned off into space, so she was left with Oshawott. She wouldn't have really cared anyway.

Bianca: Let's have a fighty!

MC: Fine, whatever.

Bianca: Go Oshawott!

MC: Go Snivy!

Bianca: Okey-dokey. You're the main character, so you get the first move.

Cheren: Um, question. Why is your name "MC"?

MC: I dunno. I can't quite contemplate what it means. I can't really say I like it either.

Me: Would you rather I named you "BJ"?

MC: NO!

Bianca: Ahem! Back to the match!

MC: Alright! Snivy, use Tackle!

Snivy proceeded to ram Oshawott. Unfortunately, it ended up hasing a tea party with the wall instead.

Bianca: Now's your chance! Oshawott, use-

Oshawott: IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZAAR!

MC: OH NOEZ! SNIVY!

MC returns Snivy safely back into its ball before taking the shot head on. Fortunately, this is a story with no death or blood, so MC came out of it relatively unharmed. One quick glance around his room said that it probably wasn't the best idea to stage a battle inside his house.

Cheren: After seeing THAT, I don't know if I even want to have another battle now. Its too risky.

Soon after agreeing, they all proceeded to go out of the house. Bianca and Cheren got out fine, but when MC tried to get out, his mom stopped him.

MC's Mom: Don't forget your Xtrancievier! And you better make enough money to pay off those damages to your room!

MC: K thanx bye!

* * *

Well, there ya go. The first chapter. I have been planning this story for some time. You should expect updates every week or so; my schedule has been kinda busy lately due to school and other stuff. I look forward to uploading the rest of my chapters because I have so many ideas. I'm not crazy about reviews or anything, so you don't have to if you don't want to.


	2. A Plasma Encounter

Pokemon Delusional Version

I actually found more time this week to write another chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game freak does. And also, Lisa does not hases it.

Chapter 2: A Plasma Encounter

The three friends, after receiving their pokedexes from professor Juniper, were just about to take their first steps onto route 1.

Suddenly, a smelly old guy jumped out of the bushes screaming "LEMME SHOW Y'ALL HOWDA CATCH A POKEYMANZ!"

Cheren: Get lost, creepo! (hits him with a brick). Well, anyways, Bianca and I are going on ahead. Seeya!

MC: Awkward...anyways, I needz to do stuff! OH A WILD PATRAT! Snivy, Take him down!

Patrat: (but I'm a FEMALE!)

In three turns, Snivy's had successfully taken out the Patrat. Well, not completely. Due to the law of plot advancement, MC needed a second Pokemon and so it was naturally prevented from fainting so that he could capture it.

5 Patrats later, MC decided to go to Accumula 'cuz he was bored. Along the way, he got a free potion, discovered an ocean route that went nowhere, and found the cure for cancer (not really). When he finally arrived, he was shocked to find out that Le Prof was waiting for him in front of the center.

Juniper: I'm supposed to show you around the center now.

MC: ...Huff...Huff...-

Juniper: Are you quite done yet?

An hour of screaming later, she finally convinced him to come inside with her. And guess what, he fell asleep in the middle of her lecture! Then they all came to the conclusion that they just needed to get on with the plot.

As soon as they had left the building, they noticed a gathering.

MC: What's that gathering?

Cheren: I dunno. Let's go check it out.

MC: OK.

So they walk over towards the crowd.

Ghetsis: We must liberate the pokey-manz!

Crowd: Liberate? Pokey-manz? The? Cheezmert?

MC: Who the heck is that psychotic moron anyway? And who the heck are those guys?

Ghetsis: I am Ghetsis.

MC: Dennis?

Ghetsis: MY NAME'S NOT DENNIS! Ahem. I mean, that concludes my speech. And now, for some DANCING!

A Giant disco ball floats in mid-air and is accompanied by loud techno music as Ghetsis starts doing the robot. The other Plasma Grunts needed to intervene to get him off the stage to prevent possible damage to surrounding areas. Soon, The gathering was disbanded.

A young, green-haired boy who looked around his late teens came up to them.

?: I can hear quite distinctly the voices of your Pokemon. They seem fond of you.

MC: What you say?

?: Oh, You can't hear them. It's a shame, really. My name is N.

Cheren: Your name is only one letter long?

N completely ignored him.

N: I believe that we should not imprison such fragile creatures and use them for our treehowzes. So, in order to test my theories, we will fight.

MC: Um...OK?

DELEDELEDELEDELE DUN DUN DUN!

You are challenged by Pkmn Trainer N!

N sent out Purrloin!

Go! Snivy!

MC turned around to see LE GASP the weird smelly guy again! He takes out a brick and hits him with it.

Anyways...

N: Purrloin, use scratch!

MC: Snivy, dodge it and use vine whip!  
(He learned the attack when he was grinding back on route 1.)

N: Try a leer!

MC: Use Tackle!

The fight drabbled on until one of them slipped up and tripped on a shard of glass from Ghetsis's broken disco ball. Once Purrloin was exposed, Snivy finally got the chance to land a finishing tackle. The match was won.

MC: Haw Haw. Haw Haw Haw. Mwawhawhawhawhawhawhawhawhaw garf garf garf!

N: I'm leaving. (Leaves)

MC: That was rather...Weird.

Cheren: Well, SeeyainStriatonCityBye! (Rushes on to Route 2.)

* * *

Well, what do you think? I found it quite amusing to write this chapter. The next one SHOULD be coming soon, so until then, STAY TUNED!


	3. Elemental Apes and Striation Gym Battle

Pokemon Delusional Version

Yet another chapter was posted. I will probably be updating these in groups from now on. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 3: Elemental Apes and Striation Gym Battle

MC was strolling his way on Route 2 to Striation city. The sights were beautiful. Too bad a. MC was about to keel over from walking and b. he would keel over if he ever saw another Patrat, Lilipup, and/or Purrloin again. He estimated that his guys had grown about three to five levels that day, due to intensive grinding. He couldn't wait to get there, so naturally, upon arrival, he went straight to the center and flopped onto a couch while his Pokemon were being attended to. Of course, his much deserved relaxation didn't last for long.

Some guy: The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness...

Me: That's Me!

That same guy: ...says that you half to go find some smeam droke for some professor named... Funnel? Flannel? Something like that.

Me: That's Dream smoke you imbecile!

MC: So lemme guess, I have to go to the dream yard, steal it from some Munna, and bring it back?

Still that same guy: That's pretty much it. Oh yeah, you have to fight the gym first.

MC: Fine. But I'm still going there.

Ugh, Do I have to say it?: OK! Just be careful!

(But he was already gone.)

Meanwhile...

MC was stationed adjacent to a huge flashing neon sign saying "dream yard".

MC: Which way was the dream yard again?

A sign read "this way". He followed it.

He soon came across this tree. He started to take out his flamethrower, but the Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness (aka Me) stopped him, seized the flamethrower, and burnt it with another flamethrower.

After detouring straight, he came across a person. (GASP! A PERSON? What a shocker!) This person was giving away elemental monkeys. The man approached him.

Mysterious Monkey Salesman: Would you like to buy one of these elemental monkeys?

MC: Ummm...

Meanwhile, back at the center...

TV: We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement! A criminal known to have stolen the Unova Research Facility's Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour has been spotted trying to scam others into buying these rare creatures for ludicrous amounts of cash. If you see a guy like this, contact the Striaton City police department IMMEDIATELY!

That same guy that appeared in the last scene and did all that stuff: OH FLUMBERBISCUTS! He needs to be warned!

MC: Ummm...Yeah! Sure I'll take one! How much is it?

MMS: Its OVER NINE THOUSAND DOLLERZ!

MC: Okey-Dokey. (hands over $9001). Wait...Why do I feel like I've done something wrong?

That one guy: Huff...Huff...MC...Listen...don't...take...the...offer...from...(gets knocked out cold just for drama).

MC: What offer? From who? Well, I guess I'd better get back to the center.

the center...

Nurse: Sir, It seems that you are hasing in your possession an unlicensed Pooky-moop. Let me check your identity and you will be fine. Beep Beep Beep. I'm sorry, The number is hasing no relationship with the number of them which are belonged to you who are hasing.

MC: Where'd you learn to speak Engrish?

Nurse: Dude, English is my SECOND language!

Nurse: Rinnnnnng...Hello, I'd like to speak with Teh Cheif Policemanz...guy is here...may have some relation to the thief...ID doesn't match...Yeah...Ok...Bye!

Suddenly, the door swings open. A second later, MC was surrounded by police manz. He struggled to keep himself under control.

Police Guy: Sir, remain calm. Just give us the Panpour and everything will be fine.

MC: Aw, Man. I payed big bucks for this, man.

Police Guy: What punishment should I give you...Life in Prison, death sentence, Life without candy?

MC: Alright Alright Fine Here It Is Now Leave Me Alone!

Outside...

MC: Mwa. Mwaha. Mwahaha. garf garf garf! They'll never know! Alright, let's go kick some gym leader butt!

He walks into the gym.

Cilan: Hello! I'm Cilan, one of the gym leader trio! You a challenger?

MC: Yep.

Cilan: What starter did you pick?

MC: Snivy. Why?

Cilan: (calls Chili) Chili! Get ready to face another challenger!

No response is heard. Cilan leaves.

MC: So what do I do now? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of stock puzzle? Oh, a door! (Goes through door.)

MC: Wait a sec. I thought this gym's puzzle consisted of curtains opened up by stepping on switches. Where's the switches?

He walks to the center of the room, and was surprised when a big screen came down to his level from the ceiling. The screen was soon lit with the words "Quizpooter 9001".

Quizpooter 9001: You will be given a series of questions. Answer the correct, and move on. Fail, and fight a trainer. Get through all of the questions to fight the Gym Leader!

MC: But I didn't study!

Quizpooter: Begin.

(Weird fanfare plays as the first question appears onscreen.)

Lisa hases an treehowz. Her treehowz is 3 meters big. Find her treehowz volme!  
a. PO4 3- (phosphate ion) b. a matrix are fum c. silk road

MC: How am I supposed to solve something like that? I choose a 'cuz it's first.

Quizpooter: You...Are...WRONG!

MC: But there's no numbers!

Quizpooter: Did I say that it HAD to be one of the answer choices?

MC: It was implied.

A trainer drops down from the ceiling. He lands perfectly unharmed. MC and the trainer engage in combat. Fortunately, the trainer only had a vendor trash Patrat. So he naturally won.

Quizpooter: Congrads! Next question!

Ou est mon stylo?  
a. sur la table. b. Je ne sais pas. c. Je ne comprende pas francais.

(I can't do accents on my computer)

MC: WHAAAAT! Fine, I'll pick a again.

Quizpooter: Correct! Next q-

MC: Wait. This is lame. Can't we just get this over with?

Quizpooter: Nope. Unless you are smart enough to press the relatively obvious off-switch on the wall, You're DOOMED!

MC: Off-switch? That's a great idea! (presses off switch)

Quizpooter: !(dies down)

MC: Now to proceed to the next room!

Chili: Yo!

MC: I half to fietz U. So bring it on!

Chili: Go Pansear!

MC: Go Panpour! (he knew that sending out snivy would cause a heckload of trouble for him in the long-run,and his patrat was under-leveled.)

MC: Use water gun!

Chili: Dodge it and use scratch!

The water gun traveled over to pansear. Unsurprisingly, he dodged it, but as he was about to land a scratch, the water gun circled around and hit him. Pansear was knocked out instantly.

MC: Wow.

Chilli: Go! Lillipup!

MC: Oh, great. A dog.

Chilli: Use Tackle!

Lillipup rammed Panpour, causing massive damage. Panpour was still left standing.

MC: Use scratch!

Chilli: Growl.

Panpour proceeded to swipe at Lillipup. After taking the hit, Lillipup emitted a small cry. Panpour fainted instantly.

MC: Go Snivy!

Chilli: Use Tackle Again!

MC: Leaf Tornado! (moar grinding)

As Lillipup lowered its head to charge, a thick whirlwind of leaves surrounded Snivy. Lillipup tried to attack, but it was having a hard time seeing through all those leaves. The leaves lashed out at it, and soon, it was on the ground out cold.

The match was over.

MC: Gimme ma badge so I canz has it.

Cilan, Chilli, and Cress (in unison): Fine, we will give you your badge. (gives badge)

MC: That was reallllly awkward...

* * *

So there you have it. I really had fun making the Quiz scenes. I thought that the real design of the gym was lame, so I replaced it with something equally as lame, but funnier! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. STAY TUNED!


	4. Unexpected Instances

Pokemon Delusional Version

I can't believe I was able to find this much time in my schedule to write another chapter! Enjoy the story.

* * *

disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon! Even Lisa agrees with this!(as well as hasing). I also do not own Blue's Clues. (You'll see why).

Ch. 4: Unexpected Instances

After becoming winner at the Striation Gym, MC remembered that he was supposed to run an errand for that professor. Funnel? Flannel? Whatever. The plot must go on.

MC arrives at the dream yard (again).

MC: Well, where's the dream smoke?

Team Plasma Grunt: Hey Munna, fork over that dream smoke PRONTO or else you will get an all-expenses-paid trip to PAIN!

Other Team Plasma Grunt: Yeah! (kicks Munna)

MC: What are you guys doing to that poor, defenseless Munna?

Team P. Grunt: Were tryin' to lern it trigernometry! We're done!

Other Grunt: Yeah!

All of the sudden, Ghetsis appears out of thin air and tells the two grunts that they are epic failures. Then he starts dancing techno again. The two grunts flee. A Musharna is seen peeking around the corner.

Musharna comes in and drops a plot McGuffin. Then the Munna comes out and MC catches it.

DA DA DA DAAA! Item get! You now hases the dream smoke! It does absolutely nothing except drive the plot!

MC: Hmm. Wait a minute. I thought I was supposed to meet here with Bianca.

As if on cue, Bianca shows up.

Bianca: Yo MC.

MC: Who the heck are you?

Bianca: It's me, Bianca, silly!

MC: It's just that...why in the world are you dressed in a Team Plasma uniform? You didn't join them, did you?

Bianca: What! Nonsense! I would NEVER join Team Plasma! They're evil! On the other hand, I joined a much better team. They're called Team Plasma!

MC: So...In other words, you DID join Team Plasma.

Bianca: Yep! We're still friends, right?

MC: In five seconds, you are to step AWAY from me.

Bianca flees.

MC: What now? To Nacrene City!

On Route 3:

MC: Lalalalala...

Trainer d00d: I iz traynur d00dz! U muzt fiet me!

MC: Ugh! Go Snivy.

Trainer d00d: Go Pidove!

Halfway through the fight, MC's Snivy had fainted and was quickly supplanted with his Patrat. Thankfully, it was weakened enough to where he could spam tackle. The Pidove eventually fainted.

MC: We did it!

A dozen trainer battles later...

MC: Well, were finally here! To the gym!

He heals, then goes to the gym.

the gym...

MC: Hmmm...This is a library, museum, and a gym?

MC begins walking into the gym area.

MC: How in the werld do I get past here? OH! A BOOK!

1st book clue: It's the answer to everything.

MC: What's that supposed to mean?

He suddenly sees another book titled "Silk Road".

MC: (picks up book) There's another clue!

2nd book clue: it is hased by Lisa.

MC picks up a book titled "doops" and throws it across the rewm. Then he picks up the one titled "treehowzes".

MC: The last clue!

Joe that used to be Steve: That's my job!

MC: Get back with your stupidly named blue dog! And talking salt and pepper shakers!

Joe: Okey-dokey.(leaves)

Last Clue: what just happened.

MC: (picks up a book called "Blue's Clues") All right! I've got all three clues!

Joe: AGAIN! MY JOB! (at least he didn't do the letter thing)

one of the floor tile gradually slides over to reveal a hole. Right under MC. He comes falling through and lands on a treehowz.

Behind the corner, MC saw Lenora and Hawes making-out. He made a "eew" face. Lenora comes out and speaks with him.

Lenora: (completely oblivious to the fact that MC just saw her and her husband kissing) Hi lets has a fighty!

MC: Fine! Go Snivy! (shouldn't he have evolved by now?)

Snivy: (evolves).

MC: alright Servine!

Lenora: Go Herdier!

MC: Servine! use Leaf Tornado!

Servine is surrounded with a whirlwind of leaves, and proceeds to strike Herdier.

Lenora: Retaliate with Retaliate!

Herdier tries to strike Servine, with no luck. The leaves ripped through him, but he was still standing.

MC: Use Tackle!

Tackle hits head on. Herdier faints.

Lenora: Go Miruhog...oops, I mean Watchog!

MC: Getting the Japanese (who ever they are) names mixed up with the English ones is not good. Servine, use vine whip!

Lenora: Retaliate maw haw haw!

MC: NO! That move deals twice the damage when an ally faints!

Lenora: Now use Hypnosis!

MC: NO! NONONONONONONONO!

Servine falls asleep. Then Watchog hits with another retaliate and Servine faints.

MC: Go! Munna! use Psybeam!

Lenora's watchog faints.

Lenora: You have the right to rightfully has my badge!

MC: I CANZ HAS! (hases badge and leaves.)

* * *

Well, another chapter was successfully written. What did you think about me making Bianca join Team Plasma? Again, I'm not too crazy about reviews, but I'm at least expecting some every once and a while. Stay tuned for more chapters.


	5. Bones for Brains

Pokemon Delusional Version

Ok. Sorry about the slight delay on the updates this week. But I finally got this chapter out, so ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: It's on the last chapter.

Chapter 5: Bones for Brains

MC had just finished his gym battle with Lenora. Suddenly, the floor panel that he fell through opened with a swift motion. A person dropped out.

Person: Team Plasma's here! And they're stealing bones!

Lenora: OH NO! BONES!

MC: what's the big deal? They're just bones.

Lenora and MC walk into the museum area, and sure enough, they saw Team Plasma make off with a Dragonite fossil. Or, rather its head.

Female TP Grunt: Hey MC! If you want to find us, we'll be hiding in the Forest!

MC: I wonder how she knew my name.

MC and Lenora come out of the gym and run towards the forest.

Lenora: I'll take the straight path. You take the other!

MC: Awww! But it's longer!

Lenora: I don't care.

In the forest...

MC: I wonder what this strangely terrible replica of a sword is doing here...

Guy in an elf costume: I'm here to grab that sword! (Grabs sword) Aww! It's ANOTHER fake!  
(leaves)

MC: That seems really familliar.

He is then spotted by a Team Plasma member.

TP Grunt: Muh huh huh! It's Treehowz hasin' time!

MC and the grunt engage in combat. The grunt sent out a patrat. MC had countered by sending out his Munna. He ordered it to use psybeam and won instantly because patrat is weak.

Afterward, MC decided he wanted an electric type, so he was magically warped so he could catch one. He came back with a Blitzle in exactly three seconds. He finally rams through all the Plasma grunts to meet...

Sage Guy: I is mr sage guy! You want this Dragonite fossil?

MC: Yep.

Sage Guy: Okey-dokey then, here you go! (hands over fossil)

MC: That was not something you'd expect from someone in Team Plasma.

MC found himself warp back to Nacrene because I don't want to take the time.

MC: Well, now that that's done...(walks towards gym)

N: Yo! I'm supposed to fiet u now.

MC: Okay.

N sends out a Pidove. MC sends out his Blitzle whom he just caught.

N: Pidove! Use gust!

MC: Use Tackle!

Blitzle hits Pidove head on with a tackle. Then, a small gust of wind hit him.

MC: Now go for a Spark!

Blitzle glows a bright yellow and strikes pidove. Pidove faints.

N: Go Timburr! And use brick break!

Timburr slams his hand (or board) into Blitzle. The damage was so much that Blitzle fainted.

MC: Go Servine! Hit it with a Leaf Tornado!

A tornado of leaves was generated around Servine, and Timburr faints.

N: Uhhh...Go! Tympole!

MC: Hit that SAD EXCUSE OF A TADPOLE with a vine whip!

Tympole just splashes around uselessly (because N hadn't ordered an attack) and Servine hit it with two extended vines. Tympole faints.

N: You win. (paces around) Y'know...I need something to make people understand me...I need power. That's IT! I know what power I need! Reshiram! (Leaves).

MC: To Mr Stylo City! (aka Castelia)

* * *

What did you think? The whole "Mr Stylo" thing came about 'cuz I had made a joke about Stylos (pens) in French class, and it sort of became a meme. Stay Tuned for more updates.


	6. UmmI forgot

Pokemon delusional Version

The Log-in server was down, so I couldn't upload this HILARIOUS chapter last night. So I'm doing it today, along with some other chapters I wrote. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Ch 6: Ummm...I forgot.

There was not enough detail for the author to write about MC's wonderful trek across Sky Arrow Bridge, so let's just cut to the chase here.

At Castelia:

MC: Wow. This city sure is huge.

Bianca (?): MC, something's wrong...

MC: Yes, With you.

Bianca(?): No, You see...team Plasma stole my Munna.

MC: You had a Munna? And I thought you joined them?

Bianca(?): WHAT! That's a bunch of gibbers! (he he he)

MC: Okey-dokey then. Where did they run off to?

Bianca(?): In the building to the left of the gym.

MC: kthanxbai! (leaves)

Bianca(?): MWA HAW HAW!(incredibly obvious evil laugh) All I need to do now is do stuff! Then my work will be complete!

Meanwhile...

MC: Lalalalala...Oof! Hey, watch it you insensitive little fat jerk!

Burgh: I am not fat!

MC: Eek! You're the gym leader! Say...have you seen a suspicious building anywhere around here?

Burgh: Nope. All that's here is a buncha cardboard boxes, the gym, and that innocent little warehouse over there.

MC: (walks over to warehouse and reads the sign) Just a regular old warehouse...Nothing special about it...No need to be suspicious...Man, these people really did learn from Team Rocket.

Burgh: Let's check in it then!

MC: OK! (walks in)

Sage#2: Mar har har! I will LiBrO3 Teh pookiez! (read as liberate...it's a chemistry joke)

Bianca: Maw haw harghth hack cough cough haw!

Grunts: (Snicker)

MC: Wait a minute...how did Bianca get here so fast?

Grunts: We will has yer pookiez!

Burgh: Give us the Munna PRONTO!

Suddenly, the door swings open violently.

Bianca(?): Not so fast!

MC: Wha...TWO BIANCAS! SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT! That's it! The one that's with them MUST be an imposter! Ok Bianca, let's team up and defeat them and that FREAKING MERFY PERSON!

Bianca: I'm the real one!

MC: (defeats the "real" Bianca) Victery dance! Dun Dun DuDunnnn!

Bianca(?): MC, Let's get out of here. (takes Munna back)

MC: OK. (leaves)...Wait a minute...This makes absolutely no sense at all...

Bianca(?): (Morphs) Maw haw. You fell for ma trawp!

MC: OH NOEZ!

Zoroark: I was really just trying to mess with you!

MC: Bianca didn't really catch a munna, did she?

Zoroark: Nope. That was a wild ditto.

MC: I canz comprends u?

Zoroark: N taught me to talk...

MC: You're also with Team Plasma?

Me: That's not supposed to be revealed until later!

MC: Sorry. Anyways, I gots a gym fighty!

Meanwhile...on the pier...

Iris: I thought I was supposed to meet here for some reason...something about a girl loosing her munna.

Me: You're LATE! That scene's done and over with! Go back to Opelucid!

Iris: (Poof)

Back to the gym fighty...

MC: Eww. This gym really bugs me. It gives me hives! And I HATE CLOWNS! AND HONEY!

He was naturally relieved to make it past a (unfortunately) sticky situation.

Burgh: Let's has a fighty!

MC: Go Blitzle!

Burgh: Go Whirlipede!

MC: FIAR CHAWRGE!

Burgh: Poison Tail.

A flame engulfs Blitzle as it tackles Whirlipede. Its speed gets rosed. Then Whirlipede's tail starts glowing purple and slams into Blitzle. Blitzle is left standing, but weakened.

MC: Another FIAR CHAWRGE!

Burgh: Ummm...hmmm, lets see here...what should I do...

Whirlipede remains idle as Blitzle rams it with another fiar chawrge, landing critical. Whirlipede faints.

Burgh: Go Dwebble!

MC: Use...

Burgh: Smack Down.

Dwebble shoots a...thing at Blitzle, and it faints.

MC: Go Servine! Use Leaf Tornado!

Burgh: Bug Bite.

Leaves swirl around Servine as it charges towards Dwebble. Dwebble tries to bite Servine, but the swirling leaves kicked up too much dust, and it missed. Servine was lucky that it had fainted.

Burgh: Go Leavanny! Struggle Bug!

MC: OH NOEZ! Servine, strike it with a Tackle! (shouldn't it have learned something to replace that move already?)

Servine tackles Leavanny. But Leavanny soon retaliates with...Struggle Bug? Anyways, Servine took minimal damage, but its SP. ATK fell.

Burgh: ?

MC: Another Tackle!

Leavanny took another tackle from Servine, and faints.

Burgh: You can now has ma badge! (gives badge)

MC: Allright! Now I Hases! (leaves gym)

Burgh: But he forgot his TM!

Outside of Mr Stylo City...

MC: Time to move on to the desert!

* * *

I thought that chapter was pretty funny. Especially the part where the Bianca that DIDN'T join Team Plasma was the imposter. Shows Bianca isn't all that smart, huh? Anyways, Stay tuned for more chapters!


	7. The Desert

Pokemon Delusional Version

Well, the server went down yet again. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Desert?

MC: Well, here I am! Man, these sandstorms are terrible!

A Wild Sandile appears.

MC: Go Servine! Tackle it!

Servine Tackles it. then, MC thows a ball and captures it.

MC: Now what? (looks down and sees he's standing in a pile of quicksand) OH NOEZ!

MC is sucked into the quicksand, but falls onto a...floor?

MC: WTH!

He looks around the narrow hallway. There are some peculiar looking bricks, some blocks that MUST have been rigged with an anti-gravity device, and some pipe-like fixtures. About half of them were housing plants that were definitely not Pokemon.

MC: This seems familliar somehow...

He proceeds to jump over a stack of bricks and hits his head on a hard block. A Foongus pops out. Then, as soon as he found safe haven on a pipe, another one falls on him. He struggles to jump over a perpetually circling Fiar thigno.

MC: This is Platform HECK!

He finally makes it to the end of the hallway, and instead of a door, he finds a pipe. He finds himself sucked through, and comes back up to the surface where there is a freaking FLAGPOLE.

MC: Oh no, I am NOT sliding down THAT! (does it anyway)

A fanfare is heard playing as he walks off.

MC: HA HA! VICTERY IS MINE...Oh no...Ohno!(falls off the edge of a cliff)

He soon stumbles back to the desert. And he DIDN'T EVEN GET ANYWHERE!

MC: Aww man! I didn't even get anywhere!

Wild Darumaka appears.

MC: Go Sandile! Use Sand Tomb! (wild darumaka faints)

after suffering through countless wild moops, he finally stumbles across an...

WE INTERRUPT THIS PARODY TO ADVERTIZE OUR STUFF!

Announcer: Have you ever wanted to write stuff? Then buy our AMAZING Stylo! The amazing Stylo will not only let you write with it, but it also GLOWS IN THE DARK! IN 3D!

(shows clip of a person writing with a stylo, but drops down dead after the first few seconds.)

Announcer: It also hases an LAZER POINTER!

(Another person is shown using the feature, but the stylo explodes, and he also drops down dead.)

Announcer: And a BUILT IN MP3 PLAYER, RAZOR, AND AN ALARM CLOCK!

(person is shown using the MP3 Player feature, but this stylo also explodes and he drops down dead as well. Another person is using the razor to...well...no picture is shown of that one. Then yet ANOTHER person is sleeping when suddenly a blaring noise comes out of the stylo, and the woman who had been sleeping has a heart attack and dies.)

Announcer: You can get it FREE! For $19.00 Plus shipping and handeling! We'll even throw in some Treehowzes!

We are not responsible for any radioactive poisoning, heart failure, Brain damage, or sudden desire to has as a result of using our product. You should not use this product near Lisa's Treehowz.

CEREAL! ITS CEREAL! ITS CEREAL! Part of this nutritious breakfast!

Now back to the show...

item!

MC: (picks up item) This is just a dusty old REPLICA of a master ball. I thought I was lucky! (throws ball down in disgust).

MC: I'd rather not hang out here much longer. I'm going to Nimbasa.

* * *

MWA HAW HAW! I made him fall into a kaizo trap. And the commercial? Ridiculous. Stay Tuned!


	8. Nimbasa Numbskulls

Pokemon Delusional Version

I finally wrote another chapter! Actually, I had been working on it for some time in coordination with the others. But I finished it and here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!

Chapter : Nimbasa Numbskulls

After several hours of desert-trekking, MC finally gets to Nimbasa city.

MC: ahhh! Finally! Now I can kick back and relax!

Senile Day-Care Man: Help! Help I say! These two hooligans are tryin' to has my pokey-manz!

MC: Is there EVER going to be a city where Team Plasma ISN'T present?

Team P. Grunt: We will has urz too! Go Watchog!

MC: Go! Sandile! Use Bite!

TP Grunt: Use Hypnosis.

Sandile bites Watchog. Watchog tries to use hypnosis, but it did nothing because Sandile is part dark and hypnosis is a psycic type move. Since the Grunt was obviously stupid, only a few more bites did the trick and Watchog was down for the count. The two Grunts run off into the amusement park. MC decides to proceed forward.

MC: Ordinarily I would have met up with Bianca here, but since she joined Team Plasma, IMMA HAS FREE DUMB!

Old Senile Day-Care Man's brother in law who is also old: NOT SO FAST! I was sent here by the Author to replace your friend! You MUST come to the musical with me!

MC: What!

The Afformentioned Guy: I'M WAITING!

MC: FINE!

In the musical:

MC: This is so...freaking...LAME! First this OLDMAN drags me in here, then I have to use some stupid looking props to dress up my manz! And they're all a mixture of Blargey doll, My Little Ponyta, and some torn underwear! And a DOOP SUIT!

In the end, he ended up dressing up his patrat in the torn underwear. He COULD NOT have himself embarrassed in front of a huge crowd.

MC: Well, at least it's all over now. SO LONG, SUCKERZ!

Outside the musical:

MC: Hey, there's Bianca's dad!

Bianca: (walks up in normal clothing) Yo dad.

Bianca's Dad: You must come home now.

Bianca: NO! IMMA HASIN' A AVETURE WIFFIEZ MA POOKIEZ!

Elysa: NO! SHE SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAS A AVETURE WIFFIEZ HER POOKIEZ!

Bianca's Dad: Okey-dokey. (leaves)

MC: That was veeery akward. (leaves for gym)

the amusement park:

MC: hmmmm. Something seems wrong...

N: Yo.

MC: YIKES!

N: Are you looking for Team Plasma? I saw them run into the amusement park. Come with me.

MC: Where are you taking me?

N: (completely ignores him.) They're not here. Let's get on the Ferris Wheel!

MC: Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?

N: I liex tem ferris wheelz 'cuz they est maffiez fum!

On the ferris wheel:

N: So, I should have told you this earlier.

MC: What's that?

N: I'm the king of crabcakes.

MC: What did you say?

N: I said I'm the king of crabcakes. And Team Plasma.

MC: OH NOEZ!

N: Why do I suddenly feel the desire to say something nice to the Author?

Me: 'Cuz I made U. I'm the author. (does eyebrow thing)

N: Y=mx+b!

MC: You are CRAZY!

N: AM NOT!

MC: ARE TOO!

-Please Standby-

MC: well, now that that's over with...

N: Nice ride. I couldz see ma treehowz frum up there! Anyways...U gotz 2 fiet me. But first, do you agree with ma philosophiez?

MC: Uhh, sure, I guess? (I have absolutely NO idea what he's talking about.)

TP Grunt: Yo Leaduh!

N: Get away and let me handle this.

TP Grunt: Fine!

N: Go Sandile!

MC: hmmm...Go Panpour! (I haven't used him in a long time).

N: Use Sand Tomb, my friend!

MC: Water Gun!

Sandile traps Panpour in a swirl of sand, but immediately after is hit with a jet of water. Sandile faints.

N: Go Scraggy! Use Brick Break!

MC: Another Water gun 'cuz it has STAB!

Scraggy lifts its arm and prepares to chop Panpour. Panpour never gets the chance to attack.

MC: Go, Blitzle! Use Thunder wave, then FIAR CHAWRGE!

N: Brick Break Again!

Blitzle paralyses Scraggy, then engulfs itself in fire and tackles it. Scraggy's paralysis lowers its attack, and was immediatly hit with another fiar chawrge. Scraggy faints.

N: Go! Sigigliph! Use Psybeam!

MC: (recalls Blitzle) Go Sandile! Use Bite!

Sandile bites Sigigliph, doing a ton of damage. N tries to tell Sigigliph to halt the attack, but it was too late. Psybeam did nothing. Another bite took it out.

N: Go Darumaka! FIAR PAWNCH!

MC: Sandile! Sand Tomb!

Darumaka punches Sandile with fists of fire. It is then surrounded with a flurry of sand. Darumaka faints.

N: You Are Winner!

MC: Fine. (heads off to gym).

* * *

LOL Crabcakes! I don't really have much else to say, so stay tuned for more chapters!


	9. FREAKING EMOLGAS!

Pokemon Delusional Version

I'm back after a week of grueling testing. Sorry about the delay, and I don't have much else to say so enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: FREAKING EMOLGAS!

MC, after just beating N at the amusement park, goes to the the gym to do stuff.

MC: I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!

Gym Trainer: I wantz two fiet U! Go Emolga!

MC: Go, Munna! Use Psybeam!

GT: Double Team!

Emolga makes a bunch of copies of itself. Psybeam hits one of the illusions. I know that some of y'all have seen them using their move in a circle to ward off all of the illusions, but that doesn't work in the game, so that won't work here either.

The commands from the two trainers are repeated.

Double Team! Psybeam! Double Team! Psybeam! Double Team! Psybeam! Double Team! Psybeam! Double Team! Psybeam!

MC's Eyes suddenly become glassy.

MC: FREAKING EMOLGAS! I HATE THEM! THOSE DANG CUTE ANNOYING SQUIRRELS!

Then he has his lucky break. Psybeam FINALLY hits. The Emolga finally gets deaded, and MC canz move on.

MC: I REALLY don't want to have to suffer through that again. EVER!  
He suffers through ten bazillion more of those before he FINALLY gets to Elysa.

Elysa: U wants ma Badge? U has to fiets me!

MC: (She probably has one of those freaking Emolgas) Go, Servine!

Elysa: Go! Emolga!

MC: FREAKING EMOLGAS! Servine, use Leaf Tornado!

Elysa: Volt switch.

The leaf tornado hits, but then Elysa's Emolga shoots an electric orb at Servine and immediately after retreats into its ball.

Elysa: Go Other Emolga!

MC: WHEN WILL THESE FREAKING EMOLGAS STOP!

Two hours of spamming and volt-switching later...

MC: Ha ha! I finally... Huh? It's STILL standing? ARARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Emolga suddenly drops unconscious for no specified reason.

Elysa: Go First Emolga.

MC: Hey! You never gave me a chance to celebrate!

Elysa: I don't care. Use Aerial Ace!

Emolga hits Servine head on with Aerial Ace, and it faints. MC kept going with his blitzle, spamming fiar chawrge. Now that her second emolga was exposed, it took no effort whatsoever to take it down in three precise hits. Nor did Elysa even consider volt-switching to her Zebstrika, which MC is not supposed to know she hases.

Elysa: Go Zebstrika!

MC: Blitzle, Return! Go Munna! (he was smart enough to know that Zebstrika hases Lightningrod and can't be hit with electric moves.)

MC commanded his Munna to use Psybeam. The beam hits Lisa's Treehowz, reflects back off a satellite dish in space, and returns to hit Zebstrika despite the obvious fact that they are in a FREAKING BUILDING. Zebstrika then strikes with a crisp thunderbolt. Munna, having been weakened by the previous gym trainers, fainted instantly.

MC: Go Sandile! Use Sand Tomb!

Sand Tomb, being a weak move, did little damage. But MC was also lucky that the only non-electric type move Zebstrika knowed was fiar chawrge, so that made it alot easier to get away with spamming. Zebstrika went down after about ten commands.

Elysa: Well, congrads. Heer U go! (hands over badge and TM Some number I can't remember Volt switch).

MC: (I gotta get out of here!) Bye!

Meanwhile...

Policeman 1: Hey, Readers! Remember us, from chapter three? I'm breaking the fourth wall!

Policeman 2: (grabs Policeman 1 by the arm) You idiot!

Jason: What were we doing again?

Chief Policeman: Attention! I have assembled you all to adress an issue. You all remember that boy who returned that "Panpour" in chapter three right? Well, turns out he gave us an EMPTY BALL! (shows empty ball)

Policeman 1: That little brat!

Policeman 2: He goin' down!

Jason: Yeah!

Chief: Super Awsome Lazer Ninja Police Squadron and Jason, let's get him!

The door to the meeting hall swings open. Dr. Fennel and Cheren step in.

Dr. Fennel: What are you three and Jason doing in here?

Chief: Discussing important matters about that one guy from chapter three. Remember? The Panpour?

Dr. Fennel: Oh yeah! That's that one boy who I just so HAPPENED to ask to collect Munna's Dream Smoke for me! Well guess what! He NEVER EVEN GAVE IT TO ME! That guy is SO going down!

Cheren: I know that boy! He was my "friend"! I've got a great idea! I'll gang up on him for no reason! (joins group).

Chief: Hey! Let's ALL gang up on him and intercept him during his travels!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

Stay tuned for more chapters, or the Super Awesome Lazer Ninja Police Squadron and Jason will get you!


	10. Imma Ridin a Cowboy!

Pokemon Delusional Version

Sorry about the late update. I'm kinda busy lately with school and all that. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Imma Ridin' a Cowboy

MC headed on to route I lost track to go to Driftveil City. He makes it through the route unharmed when he comes across a bridge. The problem is, the bridge isn't lowered.

MC: Lemme guess, I'm gonna have to come back later after I trigger an event? Oh! I'll talk to that guy over there! (talks to guy)

Bridge Attendant: Sorry kid, Can't let you pass.

MC: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PASS! I NEED TO GET TO DRIFTVEIL!

Bridge attendant: No can do. Sorry Kiddo.

Elysa: Hey, MC. I heard you were going to Driftveil, so I came to make sure the bridge is down. I'll ask him over there! (asks guy)

Bridge attendent: Sure, I'll lower the bridge so that you can get through.

MC: How come SHE convinced you!

Bridge Attendant: 'Cuz she's a gym leader. And she's hot.  
The bridge lowers, and soon they are ready to cross.

Halfway across the bridge, MC comes across a wild Ducklett. He quickly wipes it out with his Blitzle and moves on.

MC: OH! A SHINY FEATHER!

After the drawbridge...

MC: Well...I finally made it.

Clay: Well howdy there, fella! I'm Clay, and I'm the gym leader of this here town!

MC: IMMA RIDIN A COWBOY! YEEE-HAW!

Clay: Please stop that. Anyways, Team plasma's a runnin' round here somplace, and I was hopin' you could healp me catch those fellers. I'll letcha challenge ma gym after.

MC: UGH! Fine, Whatever.

He was then dispatched to look for the plasma goons.

MC: I don't know where to look. AUTHOR!

Me: What! I was in the middle of taking a siesta! This better be important! And call me by my PROPER in-story title!

MC: Ummm...The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness?

Me: Thank you. Now what did you want?

MC: Where do I find Team Plasma?

Me: It's right in front of you! Look in the cold storage!

MC: Fine. (goes to cold storage).

MC opens up the door and is surprised by the fact that it is GASP actually COLD in there!

He also notices the thick layer of ice coating the floor.

MC: Great. Slippy Slidey Ice World. Just what I need.

MC stares blankly into space under the realization that TV Tropes DID ruin his life forever.

After sliding through the frictionless stock video game puzzles, he came across a fairly large crate. It was labled Mold Mereal. He went inside.

TP grunt: Hey, Sage Zeppelin! I have spotted someone!

Zinzolin: I told you not to call me that! My name's Zinzolin. And do take care of that intruder.

TP Grunt: Yes, Sage Zinzo sir.

Zinzolin: I hate it when people mispronounce my name! It's ZINZOLIN! Z-I-N-Z-O-L-I-N! Get it Right!

MC: Hey Zippy-Zo-Lin! Over here!

Zinzolin: THAT'S IT! THE LAST PERSON WHO MISPRONOUNCES MY NAME WILL GET A TREEHOWZ HASING SESSION WITH LISA!

MC: You goin' down, Zimmerman!

Zinzolin: ITS ZINZOLIN!

MC: I don't have time for you goons. I've got an agenda. So just calmly surrender now and hand over those moops.

Zinzolin: I don't think so.

MC: Okey-dokey then. I will just be going now...

As soon as he was getting ready to walk out, the door swung out and hit him, smashing him against the wall. Six people came out.

Policeman 1: Hey! The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness told us the whereabouts of a guy named MC. Have you seen him here?

Zinzolin: He's right there.

As if on cue, MC peels off the wall in a cartoon like fashion.  
Policeman 2: You gunna pay!

Zinzolin: Who are you people? What do you want with Team Plasma?

Chief: We are called the...

Everyone in the group (In harmony): SUPER AWESOME LAZER NINJA POLICE SQUADRON! and Jason.

Chief: WAIT TILL I GIVE THE CUE! We're here because we want to make that guy pay for what he's done. Tell 'em boys!

Policeman 1: He stole a Panpour!

Dr Fennel: He walked off without giving me my dream smoke!

Cheren: He didn't say hi to me!

Zinzolin: Your against him too? Then we can team up and send him all the way to timbuktu! Wherever that is...

Everyone else: Yeah!

MC: Oh cruddy crappy crabcakes crap! I'm surrounded! Wait...

MC shuffles around in his bag, and comes up with a bottle of mustard.

MC: Good thing I saved my Mustard of Doom!

MC chucks the bottle of mustard into the middle of the crowd and runs for the door. He escapes.

MC: YEAH! I'M HOME FREE!

He walks out of the cold storage and over to the gym, where he sees Ghetsis, Zippy, and Clay hasing a tea party.

MC: How did you guys get here so fast?

Ghetsis: Hey MC, Come join us for tea!

MC: Ok. (Walks over to the group)

Clay: So I finally got ya fellers!

Ghetsis: (Sips tea) Let us go! We weren't doing anything WRONG! (he he he).

MC:(sips tea then spits it onto Ghetsis) Dennis! You liar!

Ghetsis: My name's NOT DENNIS!

MC: I don't care.

Clay: Okay. I'll let you go. Just return the Pokemon you stole.

Ghetsis: Okey-dokey. (hands it over.) Hey Zippero! Let's ditch this cowboy!

Zinzolin: YOU TOO! POURQUOI!

They leave.

MC: Nao I canz fietz t3h gym!

Back in the cold storage...

Jason: Why are we still here?

TP grunt: Where'd sage Zoopy go?

Zinzolin: I heard that!

They all look towards the door to see both Ghetsis GASP and Zinzolin.

Ghetsis: We're here to collect y'all! Ohh! There's some oblivious morons! Wanna join Team Plasma?

Group except for Cheren: Fine.

Cheren: Wait a minute...

Ghetsis: I'm afraid you have no choice. Did I mention your friend Bianca?

Cheren: Alright Alright fine whatever!

The team plasma members leave.

* * *

They really are morons if they joined Team Plasma without a doubt. Well, stay tuned for more chapters!


	11. T3H GYM!

Pokemon Delusional Version

I'm kinda at fault for the delayed update, cuz I was having WAY too much fun playing Pokemon White, Super Mario World ROM hacking, and eating junk food all day long. So Sorry. But I still Liek Treehowzes!

* * *

Chapter 11: T3H GYM!

MC heads into the gym. Unfortunately, he was attacked by a bureaucrat once got in.

Some random bureaucrat: In order to fiet gym leader, you will half to go through a scanner and show us all of your paperwork.

MC: Die, Obstructive Bureaucrat! (hits him with a brick). So, what now?

Just a regular Businessman: I needs 2 fiet U. Go Drilbur.

MC: (sighs apathetically) Go Servine. Use Leaf Tornado.

Servine hits Drilbur with a whirlwind of leaves. It is knocked out instantly.

Businessman: (Girlishly) AHHHH! (runs away)

Another Businessman: Wait a second... Are you that MC kid?

MC: Yup!

That same Guy: Clay told us you had a VIP pass to go fiet him. So you don't half to fiet any of us.

MC: That's great! (steps on elevator). So long suckers!

elevator: ... ... ... ... ...pfft pfft... ... ...

MC: ? I SAID SO LONG SUCKERZ!

Me: The elevator is temporarily undergoing technical difficulties. Please use the stairs.

MC: GAHH! STUPID ELEVATOR! (storms off to stairs)

Like MC like went off like to the stairs and then like he went like all screaming 'cuz he's like annoyed at like how many floors there are and like yeah.

Me: ITZ LIKE SPLIT INFINITIVES CRAZYNESS!

Anyways...

MC: huff...pufff...ohh...too...many...stairs...

Clay: Well son, I've been awaitin' ya!

MC: IMMA RIDIN A COWBOY! YEEEE-HAWW!

Clay: (Rolls eyes) Let's Fiet! Go Krokorok!

MC: Go Servine use leaf tornado.

Clay: Get 'em with yer boldoze!

Krokorok approaches Servine just in time to be struck with a tornado of leaves. It landed a huge hit 'cuz it's super effective, but Krokorok was still standing. It struck with boldoze, which didn't deal a whole lot.

MC: Nao uze Vine Whip!

Clay didn't even have time to utter a command before Servine extended its vines and hit krokorok. It wuz deaded.

Clay: C:\!

MC: What! Oh, nevur mind! Use LEEF BLAYDE!

Clay: Hit 'em with mud shot!

Servine wuz still faster than Palpitoad and got 2 hit wiff an shawrp leaf. Teh Palpitoad still haded some HP left to use mud shot. Some of it hit MC.

MC: That BETTER be mud. Finish it with Leaf Tornado!

Servine is (once again) faster than it and strikes it with an Leef ternadow and leeves it deaded.

Clay: Go Excadrill and get 'em with rock slide!

MC: ITZ PART STEEL!

The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness made it suddenly possible for moops to know more than four moves.

MC: Use Leech seed!

A seed hooks onto Excadrill's body and sucks some of its HP away. Excadrill recoils slightly, but soon retaliates with a bunch of falling rocks.

Clay: Nao use Hone Claws!

Excadrill is bewildered when a giant mall Santa falls on it.

Clay: I SAID USE HONE CLAWS, NOT CLAUS!

Then it uses the real move and raises its atk. And Accuracy.

MC: Leef Ternadow!

Servine hits Excadrill wiff an weef thign and then it dies for no reason.

MC: Oh crap. Go Sandile uze sand tomb.

Sandile materializes from its ball and duz stuf wiff t3h sand. Excadrill wuz rilly dum so it dident moved than leech seed tooked away hp and it fainted.

Clay: Go...Wait. I reckon I ain't got no more moops left. So here ya go son, yer badge.

MC: YAY!

He bolted out of the gym.

* * *

And that's all folks, but remember, BIGGERDOOP IS WATCHING YOU! Oh yeah, and more chapters.


	12. Galvanizing Situations

Pokemon Delusional Version

ITS TREEHOWZ HASIN' TIME! A new chapter is up! I actually uploaded chapters 11, 12, and 13 as a group. Enjoy.

* * *

chapter 12: Galvanizing Situations

After defeating Clay, MC goes to t3h center to heal up, then he goes to both foci and the vertices, and then along the conjugate axis. Then he wonders why he's thinking about maffies fum.

Okay, now for the real story. MC tries to head on to route 6, but he stops involuntarily halfway through.

MC: It's like this is a video game or something!

Bianca: Yo!

MC: Yikes!

Bianca: Let's all forget this Team Plasma Schiz for the moment and has a fiety!

MC: Whatever. I'm just a pawn for the author...

Me: Ahem.

MC: ...Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness anyways.

Me: Finally someone gets it!

So they gets into a fiety. CLASSIC STIOL!

pkmn Trainer BIANCA wants to fight!

pkmn Trainer BIANCA sent out HERDIER!

Go! SERVINE!

SERVINE used LEAF BLADE! (Does moderate damage)

Enemy HERDIER used TAKE DOWN! (loses some HP)

Enemy HERDIER fainted!

pkmn Trainer BIANCA is about to send out MUSHARNA. Will MC switch Pokemon?

MC: Why are you asking me that!

Me: Shut up, I'm trying to mimic the Pokemon Gold script! BERRY will destroy the werld!

MC: Fine I'll switch.

SERVINE, return! Go BLITZLE!

Pkmn Trainer BIANCA sent out MUSHARNA!

BLITZLE used THUNDER WAVE!

Enemy MUSHARNA is paralysed! It may not be able to move!

Enemy MUSHARNA is fully paralysed!

BLITZLE used THUNDERBOLT!

Enemy MUSHARNA is fully paralysed!

Enemy MUSHARNA fainted for some unknown reason!

Pkmn Trainer BIANCA is about to send out PANSEAR. Will MC switch Pokemon?

MC: Stop it, Please! Fine yeesh.

BLITZLE, return! Go PANPOUR!

Pkmn Trainer BIANCA sent out PANSEAR!

Enemy PANSEAR used SCRATCH!

PANPOUR used WATER GUN!

It's super effective!

Enemy PANSEAR fainted!

Pkmn Trainer BIANCA is about to send out DEWOTT. Will MC switch Pokemon?

MC: WILL YOU QUIT ASKING ME THAT!

PANPOUR, return! Go SERVINE!

Pkmn Trainer BIANCA sent out DEWOTT!

SERVINE used LEAF TORNADO!

It's super effective!

Enemy DEWOTT's a chawrgin its LAZER!

SERVINE used LEAF BLADE!

It's super effective!

Enemy DEWOTT's a firin its LAZER!

SERVINE fainted!

Enemy DEWOTT is hit with recoil!

Enemy DEWOTT fainted!

MC are WINNER!

Bianca: (hands over fly) See ya L8R!

MC then supplants his Patrat with a Pidove and teaches it fly cuz the Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness doesn't liek patrat instead he/she liekz mudkipz. It was evolved into Tranquill and MC continued his jerny.

MC: Okaaay...What now? ROUTE 6!

After route 6...

MC: ITS A CAVE!

Clay: Howdy there, son.

MC: IMMA RIDIN A COMMPH MMPH MMMMMPPHHH! (clay covers MC's mouth.)

Well, anyways...

MC: Meh. (cuts down web) Its just a buncha freaking rocks!

MC walks into the cave and continues ranting. Unfortunately, A certain someone was looking for him. Two strange darko men or whatever they are surrounded him.

Shadow Triad guy: ...Come.

MC is led off for about three feet.

N: Yo!

MC: Yikes!

N: You're t3h chowzin won.

MC: Why did you have darko and billy bob the shadow triad members escort me to you if you were only THREE FEET AWAY!

N: ITS STEVE AND BILLY BOB!

MC: Fine.

N: See ya!

MC: Now what? Ohh! ITZ A FERROSEED! GO BLITZLE SPAM FIAR CHAWRGE UNTIL ITZ DED!

It did that.

The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness did not feel like going into a lot of detail, so he/she decided to skip ahead.

WHO'S THAT POKEMON?

ITS BIGGERDOOP!

EEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEE!

Anyways...

MC had made it about halfway through the cave. He seemed ready to cripple over at any moment if he ever had to walk another step. But he got over it because I made him.

MC: Wow. I can't believe I made it this far. Look there's a bridge thign.

Billy Bob The Shadow Triad Member: Come.

MC: Not AGAIN!

Steve the STM: I don't care. (grabs MC by the ear and drags him across the bridge.)

MC: Ouch! What are you doing! That's my ear!

Steve and BB in Unison: Team Plazmuh iz up ahead 'cuz our ever so delightful lord N wanted to test you for some reason.

MC: When will this plasma madness stop!

BB and Steve leave.

MC: So Team Plasma is just up ahead...

* * *

We never knew the shadow triad's names, so I thought it would be funny to pick on them. I'm so mean. Mwa ha ha hack cough cough garf. The next chapter is coming very very soon.


	13. Familliar Faces

Pokemon Delusional Version

This Chapter is the peak of all hilariousness that is funny. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Familliar Faces

We last left off with MC getting ready to go beat up some plasma d00dz. So...here we go.

But first lets take a look at our friends (The Policemen and Jason, Fennel, Cheren, and Bianca)! They are hasing tea! In Chargestone cave!

Bianca: Hey Cheren, I heards you had to join Team Plasma! It's awsome! (Takes sip of tea)

Cheren: No, this...is...terrible! I was forced to against my will! What were YOU thinking?

Bianca: We're going to be friendly friends together forever!

Cheren: Please save me from this nonsense!

Jason: Y'know, it's tecnically ironic how we, the super awesome lazer ninja police squadron and me, voluntarily joined a criminal organization.

t3h Chief: Jason, shut up!

Random Passerby Plasma Grunt: Hey you slouches! Stop hasing tea and man your post before someone whips your sorry behinds!

Everyone: Fine. (leaves)

Back to MC:

MC: Where to find those Plasma Grunts...AHA!

As soon as he located the plasma grunts, he went 2 go beated them up.

MC: HEY YOU SUCKERS! OVER HERE!

Everyone, including t3h freindly freins grewp, looks at MC.

TP Grunt: LiBrO3 his Pookiez!

Bianca: Yeah!

Cheren: Gotta think of something fast...I got it! Hey everyone! There's a Pokemon over there that needs to be LiBrO3ed!

The grunts suddenly turn away from MC and go to the corner where Cheren was pointing.

MC: Whose that lone grunt there?

Cheren: C'est moi!

MC: EEEEEEKKK! NOT YOU TOO! Why do ALL my friends betray me!

Cheren: I was forced to, ok! They threatened to hurt Bianca!

MC: Face it. She's lost.

Cheren: Meh.

Just then the other grunts decided they were done lernin trigernomertry. They raced towards both MC and Cheren and were probably going to beat the living crud out of them.

Cheren: Go! You have to run!

MC ran towards the door.

Then, the Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness drops a giant cement block in the doorway, preventing MC from getting any further.

MC: Oh crap.

The grunts were closing in on him. MC produced a hammer out of nowhere and battered the "cement" block with it. The "cement" block crumbled into a pile of sand. MC then realized that it was just sandstone because cement cannot be hit with a hammer like that and does not crumble easily. He could now move on.

He went through the door and saw a certain green-haired man.

N: Hi.

MC: Meh. I came here to beats U.

N: I has a dream...for every one of my friends to live in peace! You know the rest. Do you has your own dream?

MC: Yeah, for Team Plasma to disappear away.

N: That's great! Let me test your dream! Go Boldore!

MC: Go Panpour and use water gun.

N: Use Rock Throw.

A rock materializes in midair over Panpour and falls on top of it. Panpour then shoots a stream of water into Boldore, and due to the super effectiveness, it faints.

N: Go Ferroseed!

MC: Switchy-switch! Go Blitzle and spam Fiar Chawrge!

N: Use Gyro Ball.

Blitzle is cloaked in a fiar and chawrges into Ferroseed. Blitzle is got an speed rose.  
Ferroseed hits it wiff an spinny. Then, Blitzle hits it wiff an other fiar chawrge and ferroseed est deaded.

After knocking out ferroseed, Blitzle GASP finally evolves into GASP Zebstrika!

N: Go Klink and use Gear Grind!

MC: FIAR CHAWRGE!

Blitz-Zebstrika hits klink with an fiar chawrge. Then Klink positions itself on both sides of Zebstrika and meshes together its gears. Zebstrika hits it wiff an other fiar chawrge and its deaded, as with the last one.

N: Go Joltik and use Thundershock!

MC: Zebstrika switchies! Go Sandile use Sand Tomb!

Joltik's thundershock does nothing due to sandile's ground type. Sandile then hits it with a swirl of sand and it gets deaded.

N: Congradulashins! YOU won NOTHING!

Then the grunts that had been chasing MC came in, because apparently, they were dumb enough to not realize that the door was free.

Then t3h freinly freins grewp shew up next to MC.

Bianca: Yo MC!

MC: Is Cheren the only friend that I have that's actually SANE?

Bianca: Who, Cheren? He's right here! And we're freindly friends! Yay!

MC: No you're not. Cheren tried to help me get past that mob of grunts.

Cheren: Yep. And you're right, she's completely insane. (Shakes MC really hard) Please Please Please help me! I don't wanna stay here! They're all crazy!

Me: Too bad. I personally made sure you couldn't leave, and if you even try, I will withdraw you from the story for good!

Cheren: Fine I'll deal with it.

MC: That reminds me, weren't you with that group that wanted to get me in the cold storage? What were you in that for? And where are those guys and Jason?

Cheren: Ummm...I forgot. Times three.

Those Guys and Jason: Here we are!

MC: Oh.

* * *

Poor Cheren. I DON'T CARE! Mwa ha. Mwa ha ha. Mwa ha ha ha garf garf garf. Stay tuned for more chapters.


	14. Mistralon Madness

Pokemon Delusional Version

I'm going away somewhere next week, so I'll be lucky if I even get to update at all. So I'm giving you this chapter right now. And whoever made that review telling me that I changed tenses a lot, thanks. I'll try to change that in the future. So, enjoy this chapter! By the way, Lisa still hases.

* * *

Chapter 14: Mistralon Madness

MC steps out of chawrge stone cave, skipping the whole Juniper scene because she's not important enough for this fanfic. He sees an oldman in the street with a young woman who was probably the gym leader of the city.

Cedric Juniper: Hi there! I'm the prof's daddy! Also a prof!

MC: Are you two dating?

Cedric: Nonsense! What would make you think that? This is Skyla. She's t3h leedr. (Wow that was close)

Skyla: Hi.

Cedric: I'm supposed to upgrade your Pokedex.

MC: fine.

UPGRADE GET!

MC: Well lets see it work.

Pokedex: Pfft blzzrt brrgh-

Cedric: Oops.

MC: meh.

Skyla: I'm headed to Lisa's treehowz I mean Celestial tower to go save some sick pokemon that won't be there anymore.

MC: Ok.

So MC goes to route whatever to go do stuff.

MC: Its an trayner d00d!

Trayner d00d: :)

MC: I don't want to battle.

Trayner d00d: :(

MC: All right, fine!

Trayner d00d: :)

Since the trayner d00d obviosly can't talk, he sent out his Palpitoad with no words.

MC: Go Tranquill! Get up in the air!

Tranquill flys up into the air.

Trayner d00d: :| :)

Palpitoad tries to hit Tranquill with a mud shot but fails.

Trayner d00d: :O

MC: Use Fly!

Tranquill comes down and hits Palpitoad in the stomach, resulting in with MC being winner.

Trayner d00d: XP

MC: Nao 4 Celestial tower! I don't know why I'm stalking Skyla, since she never told me to follow her, but I don't care!

So he walks into Celestial tower.

MC: OMG GHOSTS!

In order to avoid the trainers covering the tower, MC pulls out a sheet from his pack and cuts two eye holes into it.

Random Bystander: Are you a trainer?

Then he covers himself with it and starts acting like a ghost.  
That Same Guy: Eek! A Ghost!

MC sneaks up past all of the tombstones, gets to the final floor, and gets attacked by a litwick.

MC sends out his sandile and pwns it, followed by it evolving into Krokorok. Then the guy who adressed him earlier came up to him.

MC: Why are you following me!

The guy ignores him. MC heads off to the final floor.

Skyla: Hi. You never told me you were stalking me!

MC: People don't tell other people that they're stalking them.

Skyla: By the way, I lied. There is no hurt Pokemon up here. So lets has a gym meh!

MC: Ok.

So they heads back down to the gym.

In the gym...

MC: I LOVE CANNONS CUZ THEY SHOOT STUFF! So what am I supposed to do with them?

The guy who was at the entrance to the gym grabbed MC and stuffed him into the cannon. There were a few beeping noises, then MC felt himself being shot with lots of force.

MC: AHHHHH! Oof!

He hit the wall.

Skyla over a loudspeaker: Oops. Forgot to fix that.

Several cannons later...

MC: Ouch. Oof. Pain.

Skyla: You finally got here. Lets has!

MC: (Suddenly Rejuvinated) Ok! Go Zebstrika!

Skyla: Go Swoobat!

MC: Wild Chawrge.

Skyla: Air Slash.

Zebstrika was faster than Swoobat, so it engulfed itself in electricity and slammed into Swoobat. This resulted in a lot of damage to swoobat and some recoil damage to Zebstrika.

MC: 2x damage yeah.

Swoobat swooped down and used air slash on Zebstrika.

MC: Use Thunderbolt!

Zebstrika summons a bunch of dark clouds from nowhere, then lightning comes from it and Swoobat gets deded.

Skyla: Go Unfezant!

Then t3h freinly freins grewp shewed in up.

Bianca: Marf harf harf hack cough cough garf q!

Cheren: Do I have to?

Bianca: Yes! Yes you do!

Cheren: Haw haw haw. (I hate my job.)

Fennel: We're obviously just braindead morons who are absolutely have no idea what we are doing! So let's do stuff!

T3h Cheif: Yeah!

Policeman #1 grabs MC by the shirt, Poliese man #2 gets a rope to tie him up, and Jason "supervises" by being the donut watcher.

MC: What are you doing!

Policeman #1: We're lernin you trigernomertry! We're done!

Once they are all done tying MC up, they all go have donuts.

MC: I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GYM MEH!

All of the sudden, N comes down from the ceiling even though there is clearly a roof.

N: Hello, fellow Team Plasma people! Wait a minute... What did you do to MC!

MC: (struggles) What the heck are YOU doing here!

N: I dunno.

N:(Talking to freinly freins grewp) BLAH BLAH BLAH LEGENDARY HERO BLAH BLAH BLAH CRABCAKES BLAH BLAH BLAH CHOCHOLATE BLAH BLAH BLAH DISCLAIMER BLAH BLAH BLAH THE PLOT OVERLORD OF PLOTTY OVERLORDINESS BLAH BLAH BLAH DOES NOT OWN POKEMON BLAH BLAH BLAH now I'm done.

MC: Why'd you put a disclaimer in your speech?

N: 'cuz the Plot Overlord of Plotty overlordiness hasn't put a disclaimer in her chapters in a very long time.

MC: Ok.

N: The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness wants me to save you, so yeah. (pulls out an epic knife) There you go!

MC looks around but cannot find t3h freinly freins grewp.

MC: Where'd they all go?

N: I guess they left. BYE! (bolts off)

MC: Time to continue this gym meh!

Skyla: Those donuts were tasty! Go Unfezant!

MC: Thunderbolt. Lemme get this straight. You were having DONUTS while I was tied up and all that junk!

Skyla: Yep! Use Air Slash!

Zebstrika was still faster, so it dided an thunerbult on Unfezant, then Unfezant strucked wiff an Air Slash. One more thunderbolt did the trick and Unfezant went down.

Skyla: Go Swanna!

MC: (Yawn) Another Thunderbolt.

Skyla didn't order an attack because she was distracted by cream-filled donuts and crabcakes. So the thunderbolt hit Swanna and it went down in one hit.

Skyla: Here's your badge...donuts...yum...creme-filled...zzzzzzzz

MC: Yay! (Bolts out)

N: Yo.

MC: Yo again.

N: I wanna see your pokemon's thoughts about you. Give me your Servine.

MC: Fine. Here you go.

N: It thinks you're kind. That's good. (gives the pokeball back) I gotta go.

MC: Bye.

* * *

I kinda rushed the "gym meh" a little 'cuz I was eager to end the chapter. I guess everyone has their less favorite parts of the plot. But I still enjoyed writing it. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters!


	15. Twisted

Pok mon Delusional Version

Howdy Y'all Imma Ridin a evul trainz! Its been a while, so please enjoy the story while I get away from the mob of fans behind me who are attacking me 'cuz I was too lazy to update!

Mob: GET HER!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Chapter 15: Twisted

MC was had going to the after he beat the gym meh to twist mountain. Then the Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness showed up.

Me: C'est moi! I wants to fiet!

MC: Derrr...ok! Go, Servine!

Me: Go, Archops! Dun Dun Du Dunnnnn! Arrrr Chopppppppsssssss!

MC: Oh noes.

Me: Acrobatics.

MC: NOES! (Servine gets pwned) Go Zebstrika! Thunderbolt!

Me: Not so fast! Switchy Switch Go mol use earthquake.

MC: An Excadrill? Change that to a FIAR CHAWRGE!

But it was too late. Earthquake took downed his Zebstrka.

MC: Go Krokorok! Use Crunch!

Me: Switchy Switch go Leif use leaf blade.

MC: STILL NOES! (Krokorok gets pwned.)

Me: He He! My moops are level 100 will pwn u!

MC: Why! Go, Tranquill! Use Whirlwind!

Me: I guess I have to switch. Which one? Spark get 'em with thunderbolt!

Thunderbolt tooked down Tranquill in one hit.

MC: Go, Munna! Use Psybeam!

Me: Come back Go Unfezant use Fly.

MC: Darn! Nao it will miss!

Me: Meh. Unleash yo fly! (Munna gets est KO!)

MC: Panpour! Your my last hope!

Me: Switch out. Go Zekrom!

MC: What!

Panpour: (in Pokemon speech) What!

Missingno.: What!

MC: How'd you get Zekrom!

Me: This guy's from another game card! Fusion Bolt!

MC: OHHHH NOOOES!

MC est KO so had to return to the pokemon center. I'm so cool like that!

MC: Hmmm... meh. I'll just continue on! To Twist mountain!

In twist mountain...

Clay: Well, howdy there son. Nice meetin' you here!

MC: IMMA RID- HEY YOU CAN'T SMACK ME LIKE THAT!

Clay just dissapears into thin air.

MC: Meh.

So MC trekks through the mountain, battling trainers which are not important to the plot, and some more stuff. Eventually, he gets to the end. Guess who was standing near the exit?

Cheren: Hi.

Bianca: Hi! Are you SURE you don't want to join team plasma? It's cool! We have cookies!

MC: No.

Bianca: Whatever. We're going to LiBrO3!

Cheren: But stealing is wrong! I don't even believe in Team Plasma's ideals! They're STUPID!

Jason then comes in and says that they were supposed to go to Dragonspiral Tower for something. They leave.

MC: We're done! Time to go to Icirrus City!

But... as soon as he headed through the light, he is ambushed by Cedric Juniper.

Cedric: Hi! Wanna listen to some old guy ramble on about Dragonspiral Tower?

MC: No thanks.

Cedric: Well too bad! Dragonspiral tower was an ancient monument where the legendary pokemon are said to reside. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla- are you even listening?

MC: zzzzzzz...wha...what?

Cedric: (Faceplams and dissapears)

MC: I want to take on the Icirrus Gym to has a gym meh! (Heads to gym)

MC walks into the gym and never notices that there's ice on the ground. As a result...

MC: La la la la laaaaaa...Ooof! La la la la laaaaaaa...Ooof!

Brycen: So you've made it. I'm impressed. Nobody has been able to pass the slippy slidey ice floor of doom in as little time as you.

MC: Ice? What ice? I just walked in a linear path!

Brycen: Whatever. Nao we will fiet! Go Vanillish!

MC: Go Zebstrika! FIAR CHAWRG!

Brycen: Frost breath.

Fiar chawrg hits wiff an the Vanillish, dealing massive damage. Vanillish faints.

Brycen: I didn't even get to attack! Go Cyrogonal!

MC: FIAR CHAWRG.

Brycen: Ice Beam.

Fiar chawrg hits again, but it is not as effective this time and Cyrogonal is still standing. It fires an beem of ice at Zebstrika and it faints.

MC: Finsh this off, Panpour! Use Scald!

Since Cyrogonal was weak from Fiar Chawrg, Scald knocks it out with no problem.

Brycen: You may have gotten this far, but NOBODY MESSES WITH CUDDLES! GO AND USE FROST BREATH!

MC: Another Scald!

Frost Breath lands critical (as always), But Panpour soon shoots a jet of steaming water at the Beartic and it miraculously faints.

Brycen: CUDDLES! You are so CRUEL! Take the badge and leave! (throws badge at MC)

MC: Yay! Huh?

MC's two least used team members suddely came out and evolved despite there being no moon stone or water stone anywhere. The rest of his team (except Krokorok for no reason) also evolved for plot advancement reasons.

MC: Great! So now I have a Serperior, Unfezant, Simipour, and Musharna! Time to go has!

* * *

Just so you know, I fought with my Pokemon white team in this chapter. So there you have it! Stay tuned for more chapters.


	16. Towers and Dragons

Pokemon Delusional Version

I'm back! It's time to has treehowz tyme! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Towers and Dragons

When we last left off, MC had just beated Brycen. Now...

MC: I feel a strange presence...

Steve, Billy Bob, and Billy McJackson Delilah Jr. the Shadow Triad members appear.

Steve: Ghetsis told us to tell you to come to Dragonspiral Tower.

Billy Bob: Yeah, what he said.

I'm not going to say it: Yeah.

MC: Fine.

MC departs to dragonspiral tower. Cedric Juniper was waiting at the entrance, but MC just walks through him because he had a walk through walls code on. Wait a minute...what! I need to confiscate that from him because the plot overlord of plotty overlordiness does not liex cheters. The Plot overlord of plotty overlordiness takes away his cheats and sends him back to Cedric.

Cedric: I saw Brycen and some old guy chase after a huge squad of plasma grunts.

MC: Fine.

At the Tower...

MC: Hmmm...

Lets just say that there were lots of Plasma grunts running around the place.

Plasma Grunt: I will pwn you!

MC: Nuh uh!

MC just sends out his Zebstrika and Discharged all of the grunts unconscious.

MC: Glad that's over!

A few hours L8R...

MC: YAY! I maded it! He then saw the most unexpected sight evvar...

Bianca: Knew you'd show up! I already took care of that old man and the gym leader!

MC: Ugh.

Cheren: Ugh.

Giallo: I is Mr Sage d00d! Get him!

Four "Random" Team Plasma grunts surrounded MC.

T3h Cheif: I wills LiBrO3!

MC owns his Watchog with a nice Fly from Unfezant.

Policeman #1: I'm next!

MC takes that guy out too, courtesy of Zebstrika.

Policeman #2: My turn!

MC owns him with his Simipour, ironically.

Jason: Why am I always last?

MC takes out Jason with Krokorok's rock slide.

Once MC finishes the group, he continues on to the seventh floor of the tower, only to find...

MC: N!

N: Yo. I got Reshiram, man.

MC: Can I have a ride?

N: Ehh, whynot? Wobbuffet?

MC squeals with glee as he hopped onto Reshiram's back and they flew and stuff.

MC: It's like a carnival ride!

Then they landed.

N: I will prevail! Reshiram! To the Pokemon League!

And he flies away.

* * *

That was funny. I hope you've enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	17. The Hunt for the Dark Stone

Pokemon Delusional Version

Hi. I have nothing to say at the moment, so enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Hunt for The Dark Stone

MC had left off looking for the Dark Stone or a clue to it in Relic castle.

MC: Where the heck is it?

He looks around for the entrance to the Relic Castle but cannot find it. He then sees a huge blaring neon sign and follows it, and guess where he ends up.

After he enters Relic Castle for the second time, MC goes down to B1F, but as soon as he arrives, he is cornered by random Plasma Grunts. (Not T3h frienly freins grewp.)

PG #1: LiBrO3shun!

PG #2: So you're the trainer that my lord N is obsessed with...

PG #3: Let's send him packing!

TRIPLE BATTLE!

MC: Go Serperior, Zebstrika, and Krokorok!

The Plasma Grunts send out Watchog, Trubbish, and Zapdos.

MC: ?

The Zapdos transforms into another Watchog.

MC: I must be going crazy. Serperior, hack the left Watchog with Leaf Blade! Zebstrika, hit the right one with thunderbolt! Krokorok, aim for the Trubbish with Buldoze!

PG #1: Watchog, retaliate the Zebstrika!

PG #2: Trubbish, sludge up that Serperior!

PG #3: Dang it! I can't battle!

The first Watchog suffers loads of damage from leaf blade. The Trubbish is brought down to its last legs after Buldoze. The Second Watchog was bewildered at its trainer not giving it a command, and so goes down within seconds.

The Surviving Watchog uses Retaliate against Zebstrika, only to collide with a rather shocking wild charge. It gets deded. MC's Serperior takes quite a lot of damage from the sludge though. After another Boldoze from Krokorok, the trubbish also gets pwned.

Then Krokorok evolves into Krookodile.

MC: I wonder why all these evolutions were postponed until now?

Me: C'uz the plot overlord of plotty overlordiness said so.

MC: Meh. Time to go Has!

Several Plasma grunts later...

MC: Whew. Time to go to B5F!

Meanwhile, on B5F...

Dennis: Mwa haw haw garf garf garf! Heh heh heh! Chortle Chortle! Hey! What gives! PLOT OVERLORD OF PLOTTY OVERLORDINESS! YOU MESSED UP MY NAME ON THIS LINE!

Me: No I didn't. I spelled it that way to purposely annoy you.

Ghetsis: ARGH!

Alder: I am here for the Dark Stone!

MC suddenly falls from the ceiling.

Alder: We are here for the Dark Stone!

Ghetsis: Too bad. It's not here.

MC: So we basically went down here for nothing?

Ghetsis: Yep.

Alder: Wanna go check the Nacrene Museum?

MC: OK.

So they dig out and fly their way to the Museum.

Sure enough, there it was.

MC: Why didn't the plot overlord of plotty overlordiness tell us that it was here!

Me: I'm ignoring you.

MC: Meh. Now what?

Some random guy: Go to Opelucid City and face your next challenge.

MC: what?

Guy: I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!

MC: I'm confused...

Guy: But our princess is in another castle!

MC: Huh?

Guy: Wanna buy a slowpoketail?

MC: NO!

Guy: Do a barrel roll!

MC: STOP IT! Grabs guy's head and yanks on it despite the man's obviously fake screams of "pain". When MC finally gets the guy's "head" off, the "man" is revealed to be...

Tingle: Hi sir, I'm looking for Mister Fairy. Have you seen him anywhere?

MC: Get back in your own game, bub! (Hits Tingle with brick.)

Tingle: (goes unconscious.)

MC: Time to go to route whatever!

* * *

Isn't Tingle the most annoying character to ever live? Stay tuned for more chapters.


	18. Tubeline Bridge and Opelucid

Pokemon Delusional Version

Finalliez! It is here! I actually wrote this on my I-pod and had to transfer it over to the computer, so it took a long time to perfect it. Of course, that's not the only reason why this is late.

1. Summer Camp RIGHT BEFORE FREAKING SCHOOL!

2. School Started

3. Plain lazyness

so ummm...yeah. enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tubeline Bridge and Opelucid

So MC and his team are like running off for like opelucid and stuff.

MC: Where is t3h freinly freinz grewp?

Bianca: We're right here!

Cheren: Y'know, you shouldn't give away the fact that we've been stalking him for the past five hours and he hasn't even noticed. stalkers don't do that.

Bianca: We're stalking! He He!

so yeah...

MC: musta been a rattata or something.

He looks over and sees a huge bridge thingy made from tubey thingies and liney thingies. A MEH BERD (pidgey) and a golett are brawling on the bridge and tha pidgey is winning 'cuz MEH BERD iz c0013r tan Wrowbawttzq.

MC: Tubeline Bridge!

Suddenly Ghetsis pops out from nowhere.

Ghetsis: Hey there! I liex treehowzes! Meh. I wanna tell u that we will succeed! Mwa haw haw gard garf haw!

MC: Y'mean like the Jamestown settlement in the early years?

Ghetsis: Yeah!

MC: Just so you know, the colonists went crazy from drinking their own salty poo water.

Ghetsis: Meh. Bye Bye! Oh yeah, and I find your friend Bianca to be quite likable! I quite enjoy her company! See ya!

MC: (grimaces) Okaaay...that was realllly odd...oh well! Tyme 2 go 2 opelucid!

at opelucid...

MC: Regarde-la! there's dennis and his moopy people!

Ghetsis: Blah Blah Blah Speaky Speaky Blah he he he I love my scripted events exept for the one where I loose against the main character but that hasn't happened yet!

Me: That's not supposed to be revealed yet!

MC: DEUS EX MACHINA!

Ghetsis: Sorry...(leaves)

Iris: Yo MC! I'm supposed to taek you too mai howz to tell u about t3h ledgindary dragimz legind.

MC: I DON'T CARE 2 t3h GYM!

Iris: I'm the gym leader. Too bad.

Then MC gets a rope and ties up Iris until she agrees to let him has a gym meh.

at t3h gym...

MC: Finalliez! the last gym! Lemme guess...I gots to step on these dragimz thignz.

Me: Well, scince you already know the gym's puzzle, I'm gunna change it! Let's see how you like it now!

The gym's layout changes pretty drastically. It now resembles a maze with pink areas on the floor and little wrowbawttzq's running around with eyes on their backs and holding giant swords. not only that, but he only has 5 minutes to get to Iris before he starts getting hurt!

MC rounds a corner and uses his trigernomertry powers to activate an switchy thingy cristal ball thing. Then he gets caught by an wrowbawttzq and looses 30 seconds.

After getsing a key and unlocking stuff, MC goes into lisa's treehowz and sees an tresure moop. opening it, he finds...

You got Bomb Pichus! It's sad, but who cares! You canz nao splode stuff!

MC: An incredibly annoying fanfare! And a dialouge box! And an item.

MC draws a path somewhere and one of his bomb pichus comes out and crawls towards an other switch. It activates it wiff an splodey, and MC canz nao go up t3h stairs.

The next part was a little trickier, 'cuz he could see his treehowz frum his treehowz. (if that makes any sense.) MC goes hits one of t3h wrowbawttzq's in the back with his Simipour's water pulse, stunning it. Then he sneaks past and opens an tresure moop to reveal a circley gem thing. MC carries the gem to a statue of Jerny's Biggerdoop and puts it on top. On the way to the revealed staircase, MC almost gets caught by an wrowbawttzq but he hides in an pink zone so it couldn't reach him.

He makes it past the terrible parody of a really good game to find Iris there waiting to has a tea party.

* * *

Tyme 2 end t3h Chapter! Any idea of what "game" that was from? Stay Tuned for more chapters!


	19. Final Gym Meh

Pokemon Delusional Version

Hi. I'm back after one and a half months of not updating due to some reasons that I will not explain. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 19: Final Gym Meh

MC is gunna fiet Iris and stuff so yeah.

Iris: Go Fraxure!

MC: Go Simipour et utillise ton ise beem.

It does that and Fraxure is est almost k.o.

Iris: Use Slash!

Slash tooked out Simipour.

MC: OH NOES! WE HALF 2 LERN ! GO MUSHARNA AND DO NOTHING!

Musharna does nothing and Iris's Fraxure faints anyway.

Iris: Go Haxorus.

The plot overlord of plotty overlordiness drops a rather large block of cement with the words "find my final velocity if the accelleration due to gravity is -9.8 m/s2 and teh Delta Y equals 50 meters" printed on it, but nobody payed any attention to it.

MC: Use Psycic!

Psycic takes out nearly half of Haxorus's HP but it's still standing.

Iris: Dragon Claw.

Dragon claw misses due to quantum mechanics.

MC: I LIEX TEM MULTIVABZ! INTG INTG INTG F(X,Y,Z) dV! ANOVER PSYCIC!

Psycic takes out another half, but its still standing.

Iris: Keep Spamming Dragon Claw!

MC: ITS TYME 2 PLAY SOME RANDEM SCALES THINGY! (pulls out recorder) G F# E D C B A GGGGGG (leipard cry)

Haxorus: Ahh! Its too squeaky!(faints)

Musharna: I concur with Haxorus. (faints)

MC: I call that the SONG OF DOOMY DEATH WITH SOME DOOM!

Iris: I dont care. Go Druddigon!

MC: Go Serperior and use leef blayde!1!11!

Iris: Dragon Dance!

Dragimz Daynse rosed druddigonz attack and speed. Then Leaf Blade hit took out a small portion of Druddigon's HP as well as Lisa's treehowz and a strategically placed cardboard cutout of Bianca, smiling.

MC: Wonder where that came from...meh.

Iris: Dragon Claw!

Dragon Claw takes out ln of -1 of Serperior's HP. Then MC starts running around in circles for no reason blathering about imaginary numbers. All the pokemon in the room start tap dancing and MC and Iris join in. Then MC plays an ocarina and an Meh Berd comes down and joins them. Then MC orders Serperior to use Dragon Tail (Taught via TM for no reason). Dragon Tail hits and Druddigon est K.O.

Iris: Blargthololololololololzzz! You're Winner! (Hands over Badge). You also get this cool TM thingy and stuff.

MC: You mean I can bail outta this terrible running parody of Zelda now? Finally!

An Evul Trainz comes down and almost squashes MC.

MC: Ok. Seriously, that's enough. If you're going to do that, then this story should be a crossover!

Me: BURRRP! Meh.

MC rushes out of t3h gym. He starts screaming into the sky.

MC: I HAVE ALL 8 BADGES! YIPPIE! TYME 2 GO 2 VIKTERY ROED!

The Plot Overlord of Plot Overlordiness writes a certain youngster whose rattata is in the top percentage next to MC.

Joey: Hi! I'm a Nusiense! Lets Battle!

MC rips through his team of level 6 rattata like tissue paper.

Joey: ( (runs away)

MC: Let's move on.

Sorry for the short chapter, for those of you actually reading this story. I'm not even sure if anyone's actually reading it anymore. I can only hope that people are still reading, because this is my best story so far and it would break my heart if nobody were actually reading it. The reason why I suspect this is because I've only had like 5 reviews in the almost year I've had this up. I'm beginning to understand the reasons why people are demanding reviews, although I think stuff like "I better get this many reviews from y'all or else I won't put up the next chapter" is a little too intense. Don't worry, I won't go that low. I'm just asking that if you're a regular reader, please let me know if I need to change anything. I would appreciate the feedback. Anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS!


	20. Victory Road is Easy! Not

Pokemon Delusional Version

Hi, readers. Are you ready for the Elite Four? The Awesome Chapter? Well, it's after this one! Enjoy the story!

P.S. I forgot to add the line thingies last chapter :(

* * *

Chapter 20: Victory Road is easy!(not)

When MC finishes route I lost track, he gets to that gate thingy that you have to get through. He steps through the door.

He walks through a room filled with slightly revealing pictures of Bianca and comes across a guy.

Guy: Do you have the Trio Badge? Then Pass through!

The next room contained lots of Trigonometry. We're done!

Guy #2: Oh my gawd a trainer do you have the basic badge its soooooo shiny you can pass!

MC: What the heck...

The next room had Visual Basic written on the walls.

Guy #3: Hi trainer. Did you get the Electric Badge thingy i forgot its name? Ok, you can pass.

In the next room there was a Smiling picture of Ghetsis and a Plasma symbol.

MC: This is really creepy...

Guy #4: The Plot Overlord of Plotty Overlordiness said that this is wasting her coffee time, so I'll just check all your badges. ...7, 8...you're good! Pass through to Victory Road!

Oh, but there's one more room. This room has Lisa's Treehowz in it.

N: Hi, MC! See you after the elite four!

MC: ...

N: Whatever. (Flies away on Reshiram)

MC: Tyme 2 go! (Walks through door)

What greeted him on the other side was a huge mountain. MC walked though the first door. After 5 seconds of walking...

Wild Boldore Appeared!

Wild Woobat Appeared!

Wild Arceus Appeared!

MC: Hey, can I get a free transport to the end of this cave?

Arceus: No. (zaps him with judgment.)

MC: Why does everyone hate me?

He continues walking and spots an trainer dude.

Trainer dude: I liex cos of pi over six! (sends out Meh Berd)

MC whips out his recorder and plays the song of doomy death with some doom and the trainer and his Meh Berd go unconscious.

MC: Yay!

He emerges on the other side to find two guys demonstrating how to slide down the cliff walls. He figured it was a waste of time.

MC continues along, making trainers go unconscious with his song. He passes Lisa's treehowz, another cardboard cutout of Bianca, and a statue of Jerny's Biggerdoop. Then, at the VERY LAST stretch of the way...

MC: BLOCK PUZZLE?

Yup. Block puzzle. A series of blocks that he had to push were arranged across the ground. MC tries EVERYTHING to avoid having to solve that murderous brain-ache.

Attempt #1-MC orders his pokemon to destroy the blocks. Not very effective.

Attempt #2-MC throws his Mustard of Doom to blow them up. Nothing happens.

Attempt #3-MC tries to jump over the blocks. That worked, but the PO of PO sends him back to the beginning.

Attempt #4-MC gets Unfezant to fly him across the room. Same result as #3.

What finally worked: MC ties a rope to an incredibly obvious loop hanging from Lisa's Treehowz and swings across the room.

MC: I'M VARYING SINUSOIDALLY WITH TIME! Finally!  
(Goes through door)

A sign was posted that said L33t FoEr. MC goes into the center to heal up.

* * *

I wrote this chappy and the last one from scratch on the same day! I'm on a roll! STAY TUNED!


End file.
